The New Jack
by brndjms
Summary: "this is why no one has missed you jack." read and you'll get it. rated T for naughty words. please r&r:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Matt Carter," the teacher motioned for him to stand. "Class, this is our new student Matt. Matt," she turned so she was facing him. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

He shrugged, "I'm Matt. I moved here over the summer with my mom."

"Where did you move from?"

Matt smiled, "A top secret military base."

A kid in front of him shouted, "Fucking liar!" The room erupted with laughter.

Matt took his hands out of his pockets. "Get up and say that to my face you bastard." The boy who spoke shook his head. "Coward," Matt retook his seat.

Lunch inevitably came. Matt roamed the cafeteria looking for an empty table. Finally he found one. As he sat, he was pulled backwards by the scruff of his shirt. Matt turned around, "Ah, it's the coward."

"This is my table!"

He smiled, "Then sit."

Another guy walked over. "This guy bugging you Drew?"

Drew nodded, "This guy won't leave."

Matt snorted, "Damn straight."

An older man walked over to them. "Drew, what the hell are you doing?" Drew shrugged. "You were supposed to have been at the car," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes ago. I'm taking you to get a needle stuck in your butt, remember?"

Matt snorted, "General O'Neill, sir, would you kindly get pictures of Drew crying as the doc. sticks a needle up his ass?"

Jack smiled, "Sure thing Matt. Are you and your mom still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Seven's good?" Drew interrupted.

"Why are you inviting this asshole to dinner?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "We'll talk in the car. See you later Matt." He stopped Drew as they got to the truck. "Matt's my son."

"What!"

Drew sat at the kitchen table drumming with his fingers. The doorbell rang, he heard voices.

"General," Sam spoke.

"Colonel," he replied.

"Jack," Matt shook his hand. Jack grabbed Matt's shoulder and led them into the kitchen.

"Drew, Sara, this is Colonel Sam Carter and this is Matt Carter."

Drew spoke, "How come we're the same age?"

Matt shook his head, "You idiot, they told you that you're adopted, right?"

The room paused. Drew stomped out of the kitchen. "Way to go," Jack smacked the back of Matt's head.

"Oops," Matt smiled.

Klaxons screamed throughout the base. Matt rolled over and grabbed his i-pod. After a failed attempt at falling back asleep, Matt got up and jogged to the mess hall.

A chatting came from the hallway. Three people joined him at the table. Matt opened his eyes as a bowl of soup was poured on his head. He jumped to his feet, "Jackson, I'm going to kill you!"

Jack laughed as Matt chased Daniel around the mess hall. Daniel raced past them, "This is why none's missed you Jack."

Matt sat back down as Daniel raced out of the room. "Jack," he spoke, "I doubt you're allowed to have the family on base."

Jack shrugged, "Sara's suppose to start working with Daniel tomorrow. I'm just giving a tour."

"I understand why Sara's getting a tour, buy why is Drew getting a tour?"

"What the hell," Drew shouted. "You know about this place so why can't I?"

Matt raised his eyebrows, "I live here you idiot."

Jack interrupted, "Still, I thought your mom was going to get a place off base?"

"She says things are to hectic right now and that I should be glad she isn't home schooling me."

"Drew's going to be on base a lot while I'm working here; maybe you two can be friends?"

"Like hell," Drew replied.

Drew and Matt sat in the briefing room doing homework. Jack's voice blared through the inter-com. "Attention, this is General O'Neill, as of now I am initiating a lock-down. We have hostiles on base. The lock-down will end when we have eliminated the threat."

Drew jumped to his feet. "Oh my god,"

Matt snorted, "Trust me dude, this is nothing."

Jack ran up the stairs into the briefing room. "Matt," he yelled, "get Drew somewhere safe then meet me at the armory!"

Matt grabbed Drew by the scruff and pulled him down the hallway. They heard the stomping of metal boots. Matt grabbed his card and swiped it through the reader. He took hold of Drew and shoved him through the open door; Matt followed and barely got the door shut before the aliens rounded the corner.

Drew turned around, "Where the hell are we?"

Matt stood, "The armory. I would appreciate it if you'd shut up and sit in the corner." He walked past Drew, grabbed a bullet-proof vest and threw it at Drew. Matt then put on his vest and turned on his radio.

"This is Matt Carter; I'm requesting a role call. I need everyone to report in on the hour, every hour. Check in now and then begin your hour."

"Hey Matt, it's Jack, I'm with your mom and Sara in the locker room. Where are you and where is Drew?" The radio crackled.

"I'm in the armory and Drew's with me. If you can't get here then I'll come to you."

"Affirmative, leave Drew there."

**THIS IS A BRAND NEW STORY! HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX NOR NOTHING LEFT TO SAY. IN A LATER CHAPTER, I WILL ADD IN SOME HISTORY. PLEASE R&R.**

**BJ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Matt nodded and strapped a P-90 to his vest; he then grabbed a zat and a handgun and stuck them in the holsters. Drew cleared his voice, "I'm coming with you."

He shook his head, "No way man, Jack will kill me."

"I'll take the blame!"

Matt shrugged, "Fine," he handed Drew a zat. "One shot stuns, two kills, three disintegrates."

Drew took the zat from him. "Why can't I have a real gun?"

Matt pulled him to the door and put a finger over his mouth. He eased the door open, after checking that the coast was clear, Matt and Drew ran on the balls of their feet down the hallway. After receiving no resistance they entered the locker rooms.

Jack pushed Matt into a set of lockers and held a knife to his throat. "Oh, it's you," he spoke.

"Yes sir," Matt replied.

Jack let go of him. "Why did you bring Drew?"

Drew spoke up, "I asked to come." Jack nodded.

"Matt," Jack continued, "these aliens have been making their way around the base taking anything they find valuable."

Matt nodded. "We can't stop them from moving around base but they'll have to leave eventually. If we block all the exits we'll have 'em."

Jack nodded, "Have you taken role call yet?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, get on the radio and coordinate our defensive. I'll coordinate our offensive."

"General," Matt sat next to him.

"Hey Matt, is everyone in place?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good," Jack stood, "let's get moving."

He walked over to Sara, "We're moving out, I'll be back soon."

She kissed him hard. "Stay safe," Jack nodded.

"I'm coming," Drew refastened his vest.

Sam, Jack, Matt, and Drew tiptoed out of the locker room. Slowly, they made their way to the gate room.

Drew awoke with a thud. Seeing the hand-cuffs that bound him he pulled hard, they would not budge. He glanced around the room to find the majority of base personal stuck in a similar predicament. _Where's dad, _Drew suddenly became worried. He then maneuvered himself so that he could see out the window at the far end of the room.

The sight of Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c chained with their arms above their heads surprised him. What surprised him even more was that Matt hung upside down in the middle of the room taunting the enemy.

"How many of you are awake?" Drew asked aloud.

A rumble of 'me' came. "Whatcha planning," Siler slurred.

"We got to get out of here," Drew tried to fumble with his hand cuffs. He stopped as he heard the sound of a whip hitting Matt's back.

Matt swung back and forth, staring at a central point as not to get dizzy. "I'd say you people are a decent mix of a tin-man and a scarecrow."

Jack snorted. The alien spoke to Matt, "Explain this."

Matt did his best to shrug. "You have neither a brain nor a heart." A fist connected with his stomach.

Daniel decided to speak. "I have to make a pee-pee," he said in a childish voice. The alien stopped hitting Matt and put a hand to his head. He then left the room.

"Nice," Jack and Matt spoke in unison.

Matt wiggled with his cuffs for a moment then dropped to the floor. After shaking his head to reorient himself, Matt moved to assist the adults with their cuffs.

"You guys awake," Matt crawled up next to Drew.

"Yeah," Drew replied. "How'd you get free?"

"Takes talent," Matt spoke as he undid Drew's cuffs.

After releasing everyone in the holding room, Matt rendezvoused with SG-1 in Sam's lab. He stepped into a conversation. "It will too work!"

"Will not!"

"Will you two stop it?" Matt stepped in between Jack and Sam.

"I think I know how to stop them," Sam spoke.

"Then will do it," Matt reassured her.

"I have created a virus that will kill off the aliens; the only problem is it has to be dispersed through the AC. We lost access to that area."

Jack looked up at the vent. "Matt can probably climb through the vents." Matt nodded, took the vial out of Sam's hand and climbed into the vent. He crawled through the vents for half an hour. Matt reached the AC generator; he opened the vial and poured the virus into it.

After ten minutes, the door to the generator room opened. Daniel stuck his head in, "There you are. Come on, the general wants to make an announcement in the gate room."

TBC. I WILL KEEP WRITING THIS STORY BUT WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS.

BJ


End file.
